


hei briskeby | behind the scenes

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Balloon Squad, Gen, Headcanon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: Elias held the camera up, careful to make sure the lens caught him as he spoke. “Hi guys! Today we are filming some behind the scenes footage of Adam's music video!”





	hei briskeby | behind the scenes

Elias held the camera up, careful to make sure the lens caught him as he spoke. “Hi guys! Today we are filming some behind the scenes footage of Adam's music video!”

In his mind he was already imagining how this would all be edited together. What effects would be used, the graphics they'd layer over the top. Mikael usually handled most of the actual work when it came to that stuff but they all had a say. His own creative input was very important Elias.

Elias panned the camera round to Adam, who was looking at himself in the mirror, his hands moving through his hair in an attempt to style the short strands. “So Adam, how do you feel? Are you excited to shoot your first music video?”

Adam glanced over his shoulder, a smile spreading upon his lips when he caught sight of the camera. “Of course! It's gonna be great! I can't wait for the ladies to see it.” Adam replied, winking at the camera. Elias laughed at that.

“Oh, the ladies? Any lady in particular?” Adam's cheeks heated a little, a rosy hue forming on the apples of them, but he gave a small shrug of his shoulders before returning to preening in the mirror. “We'll see.”

Elias took that as his cue to let his boy finish getting ready and moved on to the next room where Yousef and Mikael were practising for their part in the production. They'd moved some of the furniture in the room back against the walls and created a small dance space for themselves.  
“Hey guys, how's it going?” Elias asked, the camera moving between the other boys in a bid to include them both in the shot. Mikael moved towards the camera, dodging it and pulling a face right up against the lens at the last moment. Yousef laughed, shaking his head.  
  
“Yeah, it's going fine. I mean if Mikael would actually stop and listen for a moment but...” Yousef replied as Mikael walked back into the frame, his expression a mixture of innocence and incredulousness.

“I _am_ listening. It's not my fault that you like to micro manage and I'm more of an in-the-moment-feel-the-music type of guy. You can't choreograph perfection.”

Yousef looked to Elias for a bit of help and all he got was a shrug from behind the camera. He rolled his eyes. Great.

“Well I would like to try because it's going to look shit if we both just do our own thing. We want it to look cohesive.”

Elias glanced over his shoulder to where Mutta was tinkering with something, his back to the three of them. “What do you think Mutta?”

Mutta paused whatever he was doing and turned to face them, his hand moving to brush some hair back from his forehead. “Eh, I'm just the sound and lights guy. I'm not getting involved with an artistic dispute.”

Mikael smiled as if triumphant. “He's only saying that because he knows I'm right but he doesn't want to hurt wittle Yousef's feelings.”

Just then Adam walked in and Elias turned the camera on him. His hair looked much the same regardless of the fact he'd spent the last ten minutes on it. “Who is hurting wittle Yousef's feelings? And how is the dance going?”

“It's not,” Yousef replied, motioning to Mikael. “He wants to just feel the music in the moment.” The last part was accompanied by air quotes.

Adam's eyes lit up. “Oh yeah, I like the sound of that. Sounds artsy, like how a real professional music artist would do it.”

Yousef propped his elbow in his other hand, covering his face with his free palm. With closed eyes, he blew out a heavy sigh. He wasn't sure why he was taking this so seriously. They didn't take any of the videos they made together seriously. But this was different. This was dance. Something he cared about, something he wanted people to think he was good at. His passion.

When Yousef spoke again it was from behind his hand. He had things on his mind and his patience was wearing thin but that wasn't really the fault of his friends and he knew it was unfair to take it out on them. “How about we compromise? We can have shots of us on either side of Adam, doing the same choreographed dance and then that can cut between shots of Adam by himself and shots of us doing our own freestyle parts too? I think that would be more interesting to watch anyway. Mix things up a little.”

Mikael's nose wrinkled in thought, his eyes looking off for a second as if seeing how that may play out in his head. A moment later he looked to Elias, who was still filming the whole thing, and he smiled at the camera. “I think we have a winner. Sounds like a good idea. I can do that.”

Elias turned the camera on himself for a moment, a smile painted on his face. “That was a close one, guys. You almost saw these artists come to blows! So temperamental when it comes to their craft.” 'Craft' was said in a mocking tone and accompanied by one handed air quotes. Again, Elias was imagining what graphics and sound effects he might lay over that part of the video. He was also pretty sure he was going to edit this particular segment down a bit. “I'll check back in with you in a bit when they've actually got some moves to show you.” Elias did the peace sign, then blew the camera a kiss before shutting it off. The others were watching him.

“What are we? A vlog channel now?” That came from Mutasim with a small upward quirk of the corner of his lips. Elias shrugged.

“I think it's smart to hit as many niches as possible. Plus it'll be good for Adam. People love seeing behind the scene footage and when he's big and famous, they can look back and see where it all began. It's a win/win for now and the future.”

Yousef couldn't tell if Elias was serious or not and after looking between him and the other boys he was still unsure. They all seemed to be eating it up. Adam most of all. It was his music video after all and he cared about his music as much as Yousef cared about his dance. “So uh, shall we start practising?”

Mikael moved to lift off his sweater, tossing it to the side before rolling his shoulders a few times and stretching his arms over his head. “Okay, yeah. I'll focus. I have some ideas for what we can do. I think you'll like them.”

Yousef had already stretched and warmed up but he did a little more after all that standing around. Mutta went back to tinkering with something sound and lighting related and Elias set up his laptop. He wanted to check the footage he'd already got store it on his laptop to make sure he had enough space to record more. They'd also learned the hard way how important it is to back up your footage after Adam deleted some he thought they'd finished with with make room on the memory card.

Adam pulled up a stool nearby Yousef and Mikael so he could have an input in their choreography and the three of them started discussing their ideas, excited to get this show on the road.

 


End file.
